codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
World War IV (2112 - 2119)
World War IV is the fourth major global war against Axis and Allied Forces... It was fought against multiple countries including: UK, USA, Singapore, China, Canada, Vietnam, etc, etc.The cause of the World War was by a Neo-Nazi called Friedrich Richtofen, he creates 'The Fourth Reich' in 2110, CIA get evidence that the faction exists in 2112, 'The New-Nazi's' attack Paris and kill over 20,000 people, this is what starts WW4.. Here's a list of Battles: Battle of Paris Battle of Black Sun Battle of Belgium Battle of Berlin Battle of Cardiff Attack of Colossus, Cayman Islands Important Events: 2112 Bombing on France. 2113 Invasion of the Netherlands. China is forced to get involved with the new Cold War, which turns into WW4. China joins the USA and the UK to fight off Axis when proper war is declared. France declares war on Nazi-Germany. 2114 Death of Saudi Arabian leader, killed by US Marines. US Vice President gets taken hostage, then later rescued by Chinese and American forces. The Government Company called F.E.A.R. (First Encounter Assault Recon) join in the war, deploying British troops. 2115 Battles in the Pacific Ocean begin when Japan are invaded by Germany by air, bombs kill around 1 million people. Major John Davis captures right-hand man of New-Nazi Leader, location changes every day. Right-Hand man is executed by the approval of Admiral Hudson of F.E.A.R. Ricthofen is furious and bombs New York and attempts to bomb Cardiff, Statue of Liberty is destroyed in the process. Due to attempt bombing, Battle of New York and Cardiff begin. French are victorious in Battle of Paris, but the Eiffel Tower falls at exactly 1:30 PM... 2116 Battle of Ravenfields begin, 30 million US troops are killed in action. Ricthofen's General is killed during the battle. A man called Cobble becomes a Rear-Admiral of US Navy Seals and F.E.A.R. 2117 End of Battle of Ravenfields, Axis retreat. North Vietnam joins Axis and war begins in South Vietnam. CIA are sent into Vietnam with F.E.A.R. Battle of Afghanistan starts. Weapon Seller of Axis is captured, (Interrogation Non-Complete if Davis kills him due to Arabic brainwashing. Learnt about potential mole in the CIA and FEAR. Captain Glenn Rhyee alerts Admiral and FEAR is officially shut down temporarily. Glenn and Davis join CIA to find out more about the mole. Half of CIA are undercover, 40,000 CIA agents burnt alive, including Director of the CIA. 2118 FEAR is clear off moles (so far) it was set back up with 100,000 soldiers re-enlisting in one day. Intel in Cocaine bunker in Afghanistan tells USMC about Panama's President being Objective Target One Four One. US Navy Seals and FEAR are sent in, John Davis and C. Grimes secure Panama's President. P.P. is the wrong target according to USMC commsperson. Ricthofen is in Panama. John Davis supposedly kills him, but it is revealed it was C. Grimes that he killed. John Davis severely wounded from gunshot wound in legs. 2119 Ricthofen is located on a train in the Atacama Desert in Chile. John Davis fully recovered after half a year without duty as a Major. John Davis breaches train. Ricthofen is secured by John Davis. Train controls fail, goes off track. John Davis kills Ricthofen at the age of 57. Battle of Belgium starts. Battle of Belgium ends. USA drops nuke on Nazi-Germany and evacuates all civilians and allies to Virginia, USA. Category:Wars